


Harry James Potter, how dare you?

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everybody Lives, Jealousy, Living Together, M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Teasing, Well...James and Lily live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: “How dare you? We have been married for five years! And this is what you did to me?”“You’re married?”That's how the story started...or maybe Harry should have cleaned the dishes





	Harry James Potter, how dare you?

**Author's Note:**

> Well...it was a fic I wrote a long time ago, not really long, but I guess I should post it anyway lol sksskk I hope it's cute enough  
> also yes I let James and Lily live because I'm soft  
> Enjoy xoxo

Draco walked lazily out of his room and felt something strange in his house.

Still a pile of unwashed dishes in the sink, Draco groaned and ruffled his own hair.

A pair of unfamiliar shoes on the floor, a jacket on the table and a boxer on the couch.

 

“I swear to fucking Merlin” Draco rubbed his eyes and strolled to the hallway in his apartment.

 

He slammed the door opened and started yelling

“ _Harry James Potter_! How _dare_ you?”

 

He startled the two figures on the bed

“Draco wha-…”

 

He cut Harry’s words off and continued “How dare you? We have been married for _five_ years! And this is what you did to me?”

 

“You’re married?” The blond man that was lying next to Harry sat up and stared at Harry with wide eyes

 

“What? N-…”

 

“ _Hah_! And _now_ you are going to _lie_! I can’t _believe_ you” He grabbed the lamp on the table to his right and threw it on the ground “Why would you do this to me? I _trusted_ you” He felt tears forming in his eyes and he wiped it away furiously

 

The blond man started gathering his clothes, well, most of his clothes on the floor frantically

“You didn’t tell me you were _married_ ” He then proceeded to slap Harry’s right in the face and ran out of the room

 

“I’m so sorry” He told Draco and Draco nodded slightly, pressing his lips in a thin line to stop crying

 

When the door closed, Draco’s lips quirked up into a smirk, watching Harry rubbed his sore cheek

 

“Do you seriously have to do this every time? It actually hurts” Harry groaned and grabbed his wand on the bedside table

 

“You forgot to do the dishes _again_. It’s your turn” Draco smirked and shrugged, sitting down on the bed, he touched the red cheek and Harry hissed in pain. Draco waved his own wand and healed it himself, then his hand came up and touched Harry’s face gently

 

“Did he slap you hard?”

 

“Nah, not as hard as the last one, I could still feel it” Harry chuckled and Draco slapped him playfully again

 

“Remember to do the dishes next time then”

 

“You didn’t have to do this every time” Harry snorted “I will do it”

 

“As a punishment, I have to. Being your fake husband is nice, I can yell at you and throw your ugly stuff on the floor”

 

“That was my favourite _lamp_ ” Harry pointed to the broken lamp and Draco laughed

 

“And also, I’m so tired of your lovers eating my cereal every bloody morning, and they used _my_ milk, and one even asked me to give him a _ride_ ” He realised his hand was still on Harry’s shoulder so he pulled it back, standing up and clearing his throat “And do you have a thing for blondies or anything? Because recently you kept bringing blond guys back here, it’s getting annoying to see another blond in this household”

 

“Er, yeah, kinda” Harry rubbed the back of his neck “You see, I have a crush on this blond guy”

 

“Huh?” Draco stopped on his way out of the room, turning around he saw a blushing Harry on the bed, still naked, the blanket was only covering his…important part

 

“Yeah, er, Pansy told me to tell him about it, but I can’t. So as a coping mechanism, I slept with another blond so I can imagine that I’m doing it with him”

 

“You did that? Who’s the blond then?” A spark of hope was there in Draco’s stomach

 

“I-…” Harry mumbled the word that Draco couldn’t hear

 

“Nothing” Harry stood up and was about to run out of the room. Draco was quicker, he slammed the door closed and stood in front of Harry, their chests touched

 

“Don’t make me pull the card out” He threatened

 

“You wouldn’t” Harry swallowed

 

“Oh I would. If you don’t tell me, I’m going to tell your mom that you have been sleeping around, I bet she’d love that”

 

“You can’t just use my mom to threaten me just because she likes you”

 

“Oh I can” His tone went sharp, that was when Harry knew he was really threatening him “And I will”

 

“Fine, it’s…” He mumbled and looked down

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“It-…it’s you” Harry finally looked up at Draco, their eyes met “You, the only blond I thought about when I fucked them, the only blond who pretends to be my husband for the last few months and now I actually _want_ you to be my husband. And _fuck_ , I can’t believe I just said that, bloody Pansy, she always says those stuff that makes me fee-…”

 

“Harry, stop” Draco put his hands on Harry’s shoulders to calm him down “So you finally admit it”

 

“What?”

 

“Oh as _if_ I can’t hear you saying my name when you wanked, the wall is not that thick, you know?”

 

“You heard? When?”

 

“Two months ago, I Apparated back home early and I heard you. Then I told Pansy, and then she persuaded you to tell her. I’ve liked you since I moved here, _dumbass_ , it’s actually the part of the reason I chose to move in here”

 

“Wha…I-…” Draco put his finger on Harry’s lips and stopped him right there

 

“Harry” He whispered and leaned closer “You’re naked”

 

“Yeah?” Harry arched an eyebrow at him, being oblivious as always

 

“And you’re hard” He smirked at a blushing Harry and pushed the messy-haired guy back on the bed “Put your clothes on, I’ll make pancakes”

He smirked and walked out of the room. As much as he wanted Harry to fuck him there and then, making him wait was so much better, it definitely was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it  
> I love receiving love from y'all so don't hesitate to do it uwu xoxo


End file.
